(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a flat panel display which has been most widely used currently and generally includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In the LCD, the field generating electrode is applied with a voltage to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and polarization of incident light is controlled based on the generated electric field to display an image.
Among the LCDs, an LCD in a vertically aligned mode in which major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the upper and lower display panels in the state in which an electric field is not applied to the liquid crystal layer has a large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle, and therefore has been received attention.
In order to implement the wide viewing angle in the LCD in the vertically aligned mode, a plurality of domains having different alignment directions of the liquid crystal may be formed in one pixel.
As one example of a technology of forming the plurality of domains, there is a method of forming cutouts, such as a slit, in a field generating electrode, and the like. This method may form the plurality of domains by realigning the liquid crystal by a fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout and the field generating electrode facing the edge.